Back-up power sources maintain operations when the primary source shuts down. These systems may comprise a plurality of lithium ion battery modules which are typically connected together in modules. Typically, these batteries are supported in battery rack systems. In some instances, space requirements for the battery trays are tight and assembly and mounting of the rack system in these confined areas is difficult and time consuming.